Crowded Love Two
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: After Kakashi died Sakura was left alone; what will she find? Can Naruto find his soulmate? How does Sakura convince Naruto to move on? Why is Asuma dragging two pregnant women,Tsunade,Kurenia,Naruto,Hinata,and Gai for a vacation?NaruHina/GaiSaku  #2book
1. Now, Now, Children

**Chapter One**

**Now, Now, Children**

Sakura's backed ached. Her feet swollen and her tummy quiet large. Her pink locks fluffed into bed-head. She rose like a beast or a mother bear every time she woke.

"I hate you kid."

She held her stomach in regret. She loved Kakashi dearly, but this demon he had put in her was starting to piss her off. That man was so amazing, how could he make such a creature. It made her stomach grow. It made her want a mother to help. That blasted man. She wanted to have the child yet didn't. It was so complicated.

"Sakura-chan!" Calls Tsunade-sama.

Sakura spins. Tsunade stood in the doorway now. She gives a gasp of adore.

"You look so beautiful when your pregnant."

"Yeah when I'm not trying to sleep, eat, keep what I ate in my stomach, sit, watch television, throwing chairs, kicking Naruto, and give awkward grins to cover up my strange mood swings."

Tsunade's expression changed quiet fluently. It went blank and she blinked like Naruto when you talk about algebra. Naruto bobbed his head in behind Tsunade. Giving a scared look of 'is it safe.'

"Come here Naruto. I need your help getting up from the couch."

She reached out in the air. Naruto dashed over to her side. Helping her up. Tsunade tapped her foot and Naruto paniced. He looked at Sakura and at Tsunade. Suddenly he zipped out of the room and brought back a mask.

"Now I'm gonna put this on then you can hit me." He states.

"Oh Naruto I won't hit you." Cries Sakura.

"Speak for youself. If he doesn't get out now I might just break in his teeth." Tsunade states oh so plainly.

"Tsunade! He's my friend, just because he's a guy doesn't mean you need to chase him out. God. Poor Gaara too. I swear you hit him so hard his skull shattered in three places that and I think you made him laugh."

"So how are you girls doing 'cause I certainly know we need to leave for this fucking vacation!" Asuma growled.

Kurenia chuckled while dragging him back into the car.

"I call shot gun!" Naruto Calls.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura angrily shouts.

The two racing to the minivan. Naruto gets there first, but not without a trial to pass. She takes him down and opens the door. And hops in victoriously. Leaving a sad Naruto with a goose egg upon his head on the ground.

"Damn-it Naruto that took a lot of energy."

"I'm sorry."

Everyone packed in. Asuma driving. Sakura next to him. Kurenia in the back reading her book. Tsunade in the middle fighting over the two seat space with Naruto. And Gai, well he fell asleep on the floor.(it's bad when the author doesn't even know what to do with him.) The trunk jam packed with everyone's luggage. This vacation was going to be a long one, now if only they could make it past the first few hours to the motel.

_Five Minutes Later~_

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Screams the pregnant woman and Tsunade.

"I was just trying to sit up from my nap." Cried Gai.

He hung in Tsunade's grasp. Sakura spitting on his forehead as she pivoted towards him.

"Could you three keep it down?" Kurenia states.

Her face expressionless. The fighting three look back at her. Giving her the worse glare you could ever see. If looks could kill then Kurenia would have been eaten by a shark spit out and slammed in the face with Tsunade's foot as she passed Kurenia to Sakura; they gleefully play soccer with Kurenia's head. Like I said; worse!

She ignored them happily tell suddenly the main characters in her book kiss. The first time they show affection to each other.

"OHHHHHHH~! Asuma!" She was angry now. She snatches her sight from the book and to her lover. He looked in the rear view mirror with terror. "Why don't you kiss me like that? Or in public places yet!"

Naruto poked Asuma's shoulder.

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm scared." He whispers in Asuma's ear.

"Me too Naruto. Me too."

He sighs, but to loudly. All the females in the car stop there rants, beatings, screams and stare at Asuma like he had barfed on their chicken salad.

"And here we go again." Asuma breathes before they erupt.

**Author Note: So I'm back guys. I will try to update everyday. I'm so excited to start this again. I hope to make a long series of books out of Crowded Love. This chapter is dedicated to all of my dedicated fans that quote Abandoned With a Cactus. Especially my friend Cheradee Wright and her friend Zippy. I'm sorry I killed Kakashi, but please review anyways.**


	2. Crap! My Donut!

**Chapter Two**

**Crap! My Donut!**

"OK you guys hurry up. Five minutes." Asuma states.

Everyone other then him waddles into the gas station. He fills the tank; periodically glancing into the building. His eyes widened. Sakura and Ino fought over a sprinkled donut. Sitting carefully in the case.

"Crap." He whispers.

The girls got in there fighting stances. Naruto hiding behind Tsunade. Kurenia once again ignoring the group and reading a book, only a small guide book this time. Gai crying behind the counter.

"We stopped here just for you and look what you doing. Damn you Ino."

Tsunade glared along with her words.

Ino's stomach swollen much like Sakura's. Both of them wearing large version of there clothing and a faintly sad expression blared across their faces.

"If you don't let me have that Donut then someones going to die tonight;" swore Sakura.

That was it Naruto was going to stop acting as the retard. He stood from his hiding position. Walking over to the two. He stood in between them. He looked towards Ino and said in the deepest and most serious voice anyone had heard him speak.

"Surrender the donut."

Everyone even the cashier fell over in laughter. His plan had worked. You see Naruto is quiet a thinker just chooses to be the way he is, that and a he tries to be the comic relief. He'll do anything to make a person smile, sometimes he goes a little to far.

Asuma came slamming through the doors. The bell signaling he had entered. He was holding his breathe of thought.

"IS EVERYTHING OK?" He shouts.

Everyone looks his way. Giving relaxed expressions, except for Ino..

"What did you think, I would really get in a fight over a donut? Thanks sensei!" She sarcastically spat.

Sakura bit her lip of saying it, but Kurenia spoke for her.

"But you just did." She hesitated.

Asuma ducks a stand full of snacks and numerous other things. The group watches as she smacks Kurenia. Kurenia swirls from her stance and slaps her back and your never gonna guess what Naruto screams.

"CAT FIGHT!"(did ya guess)

Sakura stood in awe. Tsunade shook her head. Gai, Asuma, and Naruto chanted on who they thought would win.

"Kurenia I believe in you!" Asuma hollered.

"Kick her ass Ino!" Screamed Gai.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go girls!" Shouted Naruto.

The cashier hid behind the counter. Holding his head like he was in a earthquake, but pregnant Ino kinda is a earthquake. His eyes the size of marbles. His lips sucked in like he was scared germs were gonna fly in his mouth.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

They all look to the raging Tsunade. Silence falling over the crowd. Her grin apparent.

_What is she planning_?

"I don't know, shouldn't you know that inner."

"Sakura, Asuma. In the car. Naruto, Ino. Bathroom. Kurenia, Gai. Your in the employee's area. Go!"

They all looked at each other confused.

"It's so you'll learn a lesson. Your getting 7 minutes each, kiss each other. Once. Now Sakura be careful. My best teacher or not I still worry."

"But what, no, wait..."

By the time she had spoken Tsunade had the two out of the doors. She glares at the others and they dash quickly.

"Asuma, Um..."

"It's OK, It's not like I'm not really gonna kiss you. Lets just say we did and not do anything."

"Then you want to talk?"

**Author Note: OK sorry short chapter. I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Tomorrow get ready for the other couples. What will happen when this lesson goes rotten? And why did Tsunade 'cause such a strange ruckus? How will this make them learn anything?  
><strong>


	3. Please Don't Give Me Pity

**Chapter Three**

**Please Don't Give Me Pity**

Naruto gave a awkward grin towards Ino. He was strangely nervous and so was she. Ex's bleh! The way they ended wasn't the best. After all hearing your girlfriend was screwing another guy is bad enough, but hearing that she was pregnant was even worse. So for the past five months he's been avoiding her. No matter how much she needed others to love her.

"Ino."

"Yeah." She whispers.

The light off. The room dark and smelled of mold.

"Why didn't you just tell me, before you know."

"Oh I thought you would have had a whole freak out." She states calmly.

"I wouldn't have! I would have let you go if you wanted! I would have done anything for you Ino-"

"Naruto lets not start this." She cut him off.

"Not start this, you started it Ino! LIKE YOU START EVERYTHING ELSE!" He shouted.

The room suddenly became darker as he sniffled, forcing back the tears. The gasps he tried to hide. He clambered against the wall. What was this all for?

"Naruto I didn't know it was going to hurt you this badly-"

"No don't start your lies. I don't want to hear them anymore."

She had just realized how innocent Naruto really was. She never really knew 'cause she never paid any attention. She wasted all her time on that raven haired man that in the end dumped her. Leaving her alone with his child.

"You two can come out now." Calls Tsunade-sama.

The door creaks open. Naruto dashes out before anyone can see him. She reached out for him a sad expression dazzling her face.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan."<p>

"Watcha want."

"You can stop pretending it doesn't hurt now."

He grips the steering wheel. Hoping that his words were not wasted in the air.

"What do you mean."

A graphic edge on her statement. Her voice becoming cracked.

"I knew Kakashi very well." She grimaced at his name. "He was one of my good friends. I thought I knew everything about him, but you showed me that I was wrong. I would like to tell you that he loved you very much."

Pit, pat, pit, pat. Her tears dropping upon her lap. Her fingers wrapped up in her grip.

"Don't talk like you know him personally even after he..." She gasps. "After he.."

"Was killed in that car accident. I know that it hurt you a lot. And that you grow to hate the seed that grows inside you, but don't. Don't ever regret it!"

He turns to her. Shaking her arm. His eyes covered with his hair.

"I want you to be able to help Kurenia after my passing."

"What!"

She glances up at him with frantic eyes. Worry spilling into the silence.

"I have a incurable blood disease, I will be dead within the next ten months. I'm telling you this so you can help her after, I... Pass."

"Asuma, no. Don't tell me this. No tell Tsunade-sama. She can help you!"

"She was the one that told me of such a future."

They were surprised by the tapping on the window. Tsunade and the others stood there.

"We're ready to leave."

* * *

><p>"Gai. This is really awkward."<p>

Kurenia and Gai stood cramped in a small employee's storage room.

"Yeah... Want to make out!"

She slammed in the face with his foot. Causing a bloody nose and a crying man.

"It was a joke. "

"Come on you two we're leaving."

* * *

><p>The group sat quietly in the car. Awkward silence running through. Ino and Gai sitting in the back with Kurenia now. Squishing her in the middle. Gai trying to poke Tsunade's shoulder; without dying a bloody death. Ino staring at the back of Naruto's head. Regretting their whole conversation.<p>

"So how'd it go guys." Tsunade broke in.

"OK, I guess." Kurenia states.

Gai looks at her confusedly.

"Speak for youself. You didn't slammed in the face."

"Oh so that's what that was from, I thought it was from something else." Tsunade chuckled.

**Author Note:Hope you like. And for all those NARUSAKU fans that have made it this far. You would think he would ignore Sakura for doing her sensei, but as you just read he has bigger fish to worry about.**


	4. His Sparkly Abs

**Chapter Four**

**His Sparkly Abs  
><strong>

After numerous fights everyone finally agreed that Tsunade-sama was taking the other car with Hinata-chan. So Gai stole her spot and left Ino and Kurenia in the back. He turned to Naruto who pouted after being smacked on the head.

"Naruto. We're almost to the motel."

His face lighted up with a tingle of joy.

Gai rolled his eyes at the strange child. He knew that Naruto was quiet bright from his grades. He just didn't understand why such a kid would act like that. Naruto's always been a goofball, but he seems to have never grow up.

"Gai-sensei. Why are you staring at me."

Gai shook his head violently. Jogging his vision back to it's old self.

"Why. Why do you act like such a fool?"

Gai slapped his mouth. That was a nasty habit; letting thoughts flood from his mouth.

"Gai!"

Sakura slapped him from her seat. He dodged it carefully and went to apologize, but rethought his words. For once.

"I can't understand you. Your such a retard at times!" Screamed Sakura.

Her words made him flinch. A sad smile of truth crossing his face.

"You have no idea." He whispered behind her.

"Team EDWARD!" Kurenia shouts of the blue.

Oh crap! She had done it now. That had set fire to the whole car. Gai turned to her this time. Giving a glare of full audacity.

"Team Jacob." He growled.

His eyes narrowing. His lip being bit from frustration. Kurenia took this as a challenge.

"Does your team want to protect Bella with all their heart. Forcing their hunger down their throat."

Gai tried to keep his mouth shut, but he just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Have you ever felt you couldn't get past his protective hands! Holding her back from even a sight! And the only time you get to see her is when he is shot in a tragic accident!"

"What!"

"I don't know, think about it."(that goes for fans too)

"No! It has to be in between! TEAM SWTITZERLAND!" Naruto shouts.

"I demand that it be a sparkly!"

"Shut it Ino!"

"No you Sakura!"

"Oh considering you like gay guys with small dicks I suppose you would like Edward!"

"Sasuke isn't gay."

"Didn't say it was Sasuke. But sounds like someones a little touchy feelie on that subject."

Naruto looked back and forth with such confusion. That and the fact he was almost in tears.

"SHUT UP!"

The whole car looked his way. Causing Asuma to pull over.

"What is wrong with you guys!"

"You know what can I talk to Gai outside alone?" Asuma suddenly asks.

They unbuckle leaving the others in awe. They crawled out of the car. Asuma came to Gai. He pressed his shoulder to make him sit. He joined the man on the ground. Sighing he slapped his forehead with frustration.

"Gai, I told you that Sakura was off limits. I don't care how pissed you are that Kakashi took her; she's grieving. Her stomach grows with regret. She can't take in another lover right now. If anything do things just to make her happy."

Gai slapped him on the back of the head. Receiving another slap back. The two sat there slapping each other like pissed teenage girls. Naruto peered through the window. Watching them fight like a couple of retards.

"I'm gonna win." Sings Naruto while making a puppet with his left hand; to replace Asuma.

"No, I'm the best even though I cry like a girl." He roared in a deep voice with the right handed puppet.

"Me, me, me. I like Edward and his strange glittery abs."

"No I like Edward for his undeniable and retarded love."

Puppet Show To Be Continued...

**Author Note:Fine then for NaruSaku fan I have to break the news to you. I was hoping to keep it a secret tell they kiss, but poor Cheradee and zippy surprise is ruined. When you see the description and it says Naruto and Sakura are the main characters it meant that they were the ones that find new lovers. Sakura with another certain sensei(sorry I guess I have a fetish for that relationship.) Naruto with a certain shy young lady. So I changed the whole description so you understand. OK then... BYE! **


	5. My Bed!  Sensei!

**Chapter Five**

**My Bed! Sensei!**

"Sakura-chan this is ridiculous." Tsunade mumbled.

"No it is not!" Naruto shouted.

The two fought furiously over the last bed in the motel room. Hinata got her own room. There were two other beds, but Ino, Kurenia, and Tsunade took one. Gai and Asuma the other, yeah a little awkward. Now the problem was that Tsunade didn't want Naruto to sleep in the same bed as her precious Sakura-chan. So with all her might she kept her cool as the two fought to have there own bed.

"I should have the bed 'cause I'm pregnant."

"Oh pulling that pregnancy card on me, well then I should have the been 'cause you owe me for screwing my sensei."

Tsunade gasped. Sakura kept her cool this time. Raising a middle finger to the boy.

"Fuck you Naruto."

"No, you mean Kakashi."

"You sick bastard!"

"Once again I have to say that would be our sensei. I bet you two cosplayed as teacher and student, oh wait you're already the slut."

"Well at least I don't screw things that might have sexual diseases."

"I may have screwed Ino, but at least I wasn't screwing daddy."

The whole room gave faces of awe.

"Did he ask you to call that out when you fucked?"

Sakura was crying now and Naruto had gone too far. Sure he was copying Gai's words to get the bed, but some things were meant to be thought not spoken.

"At least I was with him tell death you asshole." She cried before running out of the room.

_Two Hours Later~_

Sakura hadn't come back yet so Naruto took the bet, but with a sad regret. And being forced to share it with Tsunade-sama.

"I went to far didn't I?" He asked.

"Shut-up and go to sleep;" Tsunade whispered in the dark.

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet!" He whined.

Encircling her with arms. Whimpering like a puppy by her ear.

"Let me go or you lose something very precious to the male gender."

He released, but not without pouting.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep, It not even eleven yet."

His cries coming out as a four year old's words.

"Naruto, shut it or I'll throw a shoe at you."

He took that as a challenge. His expression, brought into a smirk. His hand brought behind his head as he rolled on his back. A chuckle lightly passing his lips and leaving Tsunade with a slight chill.

"Gai would love it if you did that;" he whispers.

A awkward silence spreads between the two.

"What the fuck was that about!" She finally blurts.

"Just thought you'd want to know about Gai-sensei's sexual cravings."

"No, I'd rather vomit!"

"Well just to tell you he don't like your little boobs."

She giggled.

"Little my ass."

"Are you kidding me, there smaller then a lot of woman's now a days."

"How did our conversation turn to the size of my breasts?"

"I can hear you, you know!" Asuma and Gai shout.

The two look at each other. Asuma giving a curious look.

"Are you really into that stuff?"

"In a way." Gai slowly mumbles.

"EWE!" The rest of the group screams.

"Hinata-chan."

"Y-yes Sakura-chan?"

The two mutter to each other in the dark.

"Thanks for letting me sleep you."

"I-it's nothing. I-I didn't t-think N-N-Narut-to-kun could b-be that cruel."

"You know if ya like him then shoot for it and get him out of my face."

"O-OK."

**Author Note: I know not my best, but I missed two days, so now I need to post three today haha. **


	6. Can I Hold You?

**Chapter Six**

**Can I Hold You?**

Sakura stood on top of the building. The gang packing their things. She had finished such a tiring chore a while ago. Now she stood there. Only the wind telling a tail. Her voice left empty. Her hair lifted upon her neck. Letting the breeze trickle along her skin.

"Can you hear me Kakashi;" she whispers.

Her hands clasp together. Her sniffles heard only to those that truly knew her.

"I miss you."

She chokes up. Her hands digging ever so deeply into each other. Blood dripping from them as her pressure continued.

"I know you do."

Her eyes widened. Who was that. She whipped around. Her hopes were that silver haired man would be standing there. Giving his strange eye crease. She was disappointed to find Gai-sensei. He looked as miserable as she felt.

"I know you miss him."

She thought of coming up with a snappy comeback like 'state the obvious', but she thought better of it. Her sight falling to her feet.

"Don't worry, it gets better."

Her head whipped back up to him.

"You'll forget all about when you hold that baby. You'll look straight into her eyes. You'll think of nothing else, but that kid. The world won't matter after that. It will fade away and she'll be all you see."

He stopped himself from continuing. He brought his sleeve to his eyes.

"Gai."

Her voiced had cleared. And the burning sensation had floated to a stop as well.

"What!" He snapped.

"Why do you care so much."

He stopped all movement. His other hand had balled into a fist.

"Because you were Kakashi's lover. I must protect you like he did, for his sake."

_The worse lie known to man._

She ran to him. Suddenly embracing the shaking man. Seizing his hidden tears. He slowly but surely brought his arms out in the air.

"What's wrong."

"I don't have his permission."

"You don't need his, it's my body remember."

"Then can I hold you?"

She nodded into his green jacket. A grin emitting from her lips. He finally embraced her. Sakura's head brought under his chin, just like Kakashi's.

"Gai. You know, your the only man I can trust lately. Please ignore my hormonal tantrums, or my troublesome screams. Well that is unless I'm giving birth."

They both chuckled lightly. A stale humor tapping at the innocents in that moment.

"I need you there when it happens OK."

He mumbled a yes and she got the point.

"Can I hold her after you?"

**Author Note: Sorry rushed and pathetic, but it's a Sunday haha.**


	7. Really, Just Really?

**Chapter Seven**

**Really, Just Really?**

"OK, Um... Are you guys ready?"

Everyone had finally scrambled out of the bathroom they had stopped by. Except a certain blond principal and teenage boy. They had, a long time ago found themselves locked in the storage closet. This motel may have been abandoned, but it had lots of easily locked rooms. Being old and all, but if it wasn't for Gai's bladder and the pregnant woman's mood swings they wouldn't have stopped.

Tsunade grumbled, once again pissed. The mop bumping into Naruto's head. 'Causing her to be strangely irritated by the noise such a movement

"Tsunade-sama are we gonna die here, 'cause I always thought I'd die with a bowl of ramen in my arms." He states while pushing the mop against the wall, again.

"Your a filthy brat."

"What did I do this time!"

"Your just annoying."

He unexpectedly hugged her from behind. Alighting a surprised squeal Tsunade. Her cross legged made for a uncomfortable position while leaning forward and a child latched to her back. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm not as stupid as you think."

Currently outside everyone walked around with curious eyes. Searching the startling building for the scared two. Jumping at any corner they found a squirrel or rat. The girl hiding behind a Asuma; Gai hiding as well. Suddenly they all leap a foot backwards as they hear a squeal. The group looked at each other. Sweat of worry glistening upon there skin.

"Are they OK?" They all asked to one another.

Meanwhile Tsunade had been rolling her eyes at the blond boy. He blew onto her neck. Making goosebumps prickle her flesh like wounds. She forbade showing him that tidbit of weakness he had set off within her.

"You dumbass"

He quickly covered her eyes. Using his left arm to take her arms behind her back without her knowledge. Before she had realized it he was in full control.

"Just kidding."

He giggled a big girly laugh. Tsunade sighed with stupidity.

"Ass!"

The group jumped once more. As a girly laugh echoed the corridors and a woman shouting a curse to such laugh.

Naruto began to get bored, as usual when keeping up with his true stamina. He dug through the boxes around the small square space. He slammed back down to his sitting position. Placing his legs beside Tsunade's legs.

"I found something important." He sang.

She turned to his smiling face. He held up a bright shiny managers key.

"This should open this door, I think people got locked in here a lot. I've never seen a door that unlocks with a key; inside."

She stole it from his pasty fingers. She placed it in the key hole.

The group followed the voices and found a small door.

"It's stuck!" Tsunade called.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled. Helping with the weight. Grunts and gasps heard from the two as they fought that damn door.

"I'm gonna win this fight."

"No, keep going. We can get it out if we work together."

The group stood there wide eyed. Hinata blushing a bright red.

"Harder."

"No, you pull harder."

"Lets try pushing."

Naruto pulled his hands from her waist and pushed her against the door; mostly revenge from calling him a brat.

They heard the thud and grunt.

"Finally it's out."

Tsunade gave up. She flopped back and smacked Naruto with her own head.

"Ouch."

"Damn-it Naruto your head is hard, how can it be that tender you big baby."

Suddenly the group broke into laughter. They smacked Asuma. The group finally gave into their curiosity and opened the door. Tsunade stood almost literally in Naruto's lap. Both rubbing there heads.

_Later Out Front Of The Cars~_

"I'm telling you, we never did anything like that!" Shouted Tsunade-sama.

The pregnant females were still giggling along with Naruto. Gai walked over to Naruto; elbowing him in the gut lightly.

"I bet she was all wrinkly."

Now even Asuma, Hinata and Kurenia were laughing. Tsunade on the other hand was both blushing and furious.

**Author Note: Hope you like. And thanks to **Kyuubi-Sama **for continuing to read even though you don't quiet enjoy my story. Thanks for you opinion dude.**


	8. Cindy's Plot

**Chapter Eight**

**Cindy's Plot  
><strong>

Finally they had reached there destination. After a long await of stubborn woman, angry men and strange spandex people.(Gai) The group all took a partner and looked steadily at the resort. The front fancied a silver sign. The words Roaming Pleasure pasted amongst it in a neon green. The the building itself was made of polish stones. Turning to make what was a circle for the main office. The door carrying strange notes, names, and worn stickers. They walked in. The doors sliding in there presence, making everyone awe in the magic.

"May I help you?" The front lady asked.

She stood seated at a single desk. A fairly small one. Three doors embroidered the walls around her. One to her right the other her left. The last behind her. With two doors hanging on the hinges. One a right bright pink, one in the back a bright green and the other a left bright blue. A book stood in her hands. She wore a yellow blouse and a casual gray pencil skirt. A tag placing her name as Cindy Morgan. She wore light purple glasses; perched up against her face. The florescent lights reflecting in them. Her short orange hair shaped perfectly to her head. A shine emanating from it as she brushed a strand back from the sight of Asuma.

"Why hello there. Do you happen to have a reservation."

She spoke slowly in a sensuous voice. Sending worry down Kurenia's spine. She licked her lips softly.

"Yes we have mam. Eight of us, I'm pretty sure we're not hard to find."

She bit her lip trying to seem a slight bit of sexy towards the man. Cindy checked the book and pointed her red nail at the name.

"Asuma now is it. I'll be sure to remember that."

Her eyes narrowed and her hand relaxing under her chin.

"Now, couples in the green door. Single woman in the pink, single men~ In the blue."

She winked at Asuma. The rest of the group nearly choking on there vomit.

Asuma took Kurenia's arm with a smile. She gave a expression of true hope that she had made Cindy jealous. She had. They walked around her desk. Kurenia bumped the edge with her hip just so the woman would check her and Asuma out again. Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino walked cautiously into the right door. Gai and Naruto made way to the blue doors. Naruto double checked his back to find a glaring Cindy. He smirked before leaving through the door with Gai's hand on his wrist.

"Finally." A sigh of mischief escaping her lush lips. "They're all going to the same mixed bath in a hour after the pool and massage. That will be my chance to get that handsome Asuma alone."

Her hands ruffing out a few wrinkles in her courageous skirt. It may have been a pencil skirt, but it was quiet short almost showing her thong.

The changing room for the females was laced with pink tiles. Shelves made out of the same tiles far from the floor. Steam to keep them warm echoed from the vents. The girls all chose a corner. Ino hiding in the bathroom on the very end of the room.

Sakura covered her breasts with a her right arm. Sure she liked the bikini, but she hadn't realized how small it was tell now. Her breasts had grown double in size sense she got knocked up and so now it was more then snug. So the white strings pierced her skin. Tsunade-sama on the other hand wore a bikini of even smaller size. Enjoying the expression of sweat she will receive. It barely cover her nipples with it's dark and the bottom, well it look more like a string. Hinata wore a bikini much like Tsunade. Sakura had bought it for her not realizing how large she was in bra size. She was not of happy substance to this in anyway. So she struggled with trying to hide the light yellow bikini from the others sights.

"It's OK Hinata."

She blushed a bright red as she turned to the emotional woman.

"S-s-so small."

Suddenly a blond prep came bursting through the door. Wearing a little blue one piece. They were all shocked to see her wear something so, so, unslutty.

"Wotcha think."

She looked worried.

"Fine, why?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't want anyone seeing my baby bump. Even if it is just you guys."

She looked down now. Pity for herself was raunchily smug against her face.

"If you think that's bad. At least you got boobs, when I was your age I was a late bloomer. Let me tell you, the girls took full advantage of that. They used to chase me around calling me boob-less, well that was if the teacher wasn't around. If so the Hokage smacked them." Tsunade stopped to chuckle at herself. "I miss it then."

The rest of the girls gave her looks of both sympathy and confusion.

The boys changing room was exactly same only flipped around and blue. Naruto hadn't cared a damn and just stripped it all off. Slipping on a pair of black shorts. Gai on the other hand stood facing the wall and carefully undressed. Pulling on his red shorts. The men torso's in full view. If Cindy stood there she would have given up on Asuma. Naruto kept on his necklace that he had received from Tsunade as a birthday gift. The first real gift he had gotten through his hard life.

Asuma and Kurenia's was a little different. It was filled with lockers for you stuff. It had um... Couple items in bins. There were two doors on the end. One pink and the other blue, leading too the pools. They dressed, Kurenia in her red bikini; yeah it covered her up. Asuma a pair of blue shorts. The two left through the pink door after much discussion.

The girls walked through the door opposite of the entrance and there stood a large pink pool. All for there gender since this place had received a few complaints on the shared pools. Asuma and Kurenia stood on the other end.

The boys walked through the door opposite of the entrance and there stood a large blue pool. They looked at each other. Grins plastered on their faces. They both ran and did cannonballs into the water. The splash hitting every wall.

To Be Continued...

**Author Note: Sorry nothing happened in this chapter. I just thought that I needed a chapter of description. Up next, Cindy tries to sabotage everything, will they be OK?**


	9. Holy Crap Asuma!

**Chapter Nine**

**Holy Crap Asuma!**

The massages were now taking place. Right on the side of the pool. Allowing them to be as comfortable as they pleased. Sakura taking a nap as a female assistant rubbed her feet thoroughly. Ino groaning into her pillow as a man rubs heavily into her back. Letting her muscles release in perfect ecstasy. Tsunade enjoying making her male assistant sweat as she lay face up. Hinata, well she shook off, her assistant kinda scared her. Kurenia receiving a calming massage from a female assistant who had a bright smile and ready to please. Asuma well he was watching the girls receive their happy places. He barreled out of the room looking for Hinata.

Naruto had left Gai to his strange flirting with the young assistant. Rushing off to a random room. 'Causing him to be in a dark storage closet, again. Her slammed into the walls several times. Searching for a opening with all his might. He rams into a someone.

Kurenia's assistant switches out. She looks up to find Cindy. Her gloved hands caked in wet cement. Kurenia scattered from her spot. The girls looking towards her. Cindy innocently hid her hands behind her back. Kurenia giving a look of pure terror.

"But, she tried to... It was cement."

The girls rolled there eyes. Each of them could smell it. They stood leaving their version of heaven. All walking towards Cindy unlike Kurenia. They all smacked her upside the head and Tsunade thrusting her within the pool. She sputtered for a moment. Catching to the top with sopping wet clothing. Most of it floating to the tops as well.

Naruto fell back. Hitting the wall with his already injured head. Cursing he heard a slight whimper. A can fell and several other strange foreign items and a shriek. A thud across the room. He stumbled to the source, tripping over many items. He wasn't gonna give up to that so he trucked along. He found a cheek. His thumb unconsciously sweeping across the cheek. It was warm, fragile, feminine. He felt a unconscious need to bring his head closer to hers.

"Are you OK." He whispers.

She sniffles a few times. A tears slips over his thumb, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It's OK."

He suddenly embraces the mysterious figure. Holding her close in his arms. She turned her head to fit within his shoulder span. Her tears drying up. A chuckle leaving his chapped lips.

"See now you stopped crying."

His voice ruff as ever. She was shaking now.

"Are you cold."

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata delicately whispered.

He pushed her off of himself. He heard her hit the ground with a roar of thunder.

"W-why?"

"Five more days, only when Ino has permitted me. I still have hope in her. If she does not allow me then you must wait tell after the child is born. She must be as happy as possible holding a child. Even if it's that bastards."

Naruto gritted his teeth together.

"H-how? Why d-do you l-let her abuse you!"

Her shout ringing in his ear. A large strange grin stretched across his cheeks. His large canine teeth glinted a slight sparkle.

"Why not, but thanks for trying."

In the darkness, on the ground, she heard slight tapping. All underneath him before his large feet made way to find a door.

Kurenia decided the massage wasn't worth it and left to go change. Before she could leave through the green doors she was stopped by Cindy. She was still sopping wet and miserable, but now a sparkle remained in her eyes.

"Like I said before single ladies in the pink changing room."

"Oh I'm not and you should kn-"

"Well I don't see him, do you?"

She dramatically drug out her arm to show that Asuma was missing. Kurenia rolled her eyes ever so slowly.

"No, got a problem that men may have to pee occasionally."

Kurenia received her satisfaction from the flaming blush on Cindy's face.

"N-no. Why would you say something like that?"

Kurenia pointed to her skirt; in which flipped up.

"Why not, I thought you were interested in everything he had to offer. But um... You might want to pull down your skirts before he..."

She trailed off. Stuttering a repeated As as she pointed behind Cindy. She turned to find a angry Asuma. His fists were clenched and his cigarette had been bit into two on the ground. He grasped Cindy arm and shoved her against the white wall. Her eyes grew ten times their size. Her stance shaky. Kurenia took a step back and watched with astonishment.

He slammed his hands beside her head. A deep glare set upon his face.

"Don't ever touch Kurenia again." He growled.

"Holy crap Asuma!" Kurenia screamed.

His head turned towards her. His expression softening to her sight. He brought his arms down.

"Fuck that was my last cigarette." He pouts staring at the wounded tobacco.

**Author Note: HEHE TEETS! I am the Walrus! Ok sorry there, hope you enjoyed :P**


	10. Awkward Bathing With Jealous Teenagers

**Chapter Ten**

**Awkward Bathing With Jealous Teenagers**

So now all that was left was to hop into the mixed bath; naked. They went back to the changing rooms. Sakura stripped down in the restroom. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and hair. She then set out of the room. Tsunade and Ino then looked at each other. A challenge written in the air between them. They raced to see who could get their clothing off. Ino proud of herself took the towel and wrapped her body. Bright green seeping throughout it. She then left as well. Hinata ran out of the restroom wearing her towel following Ino. Tsunade stayed behind to do something extra.

She generously looked through the towels. Pulling out a short blue one. She wrapped herself in it. She then sat down, laying her head against the tiled walls. She held out a piece of wilted paper. She placed it on her knee with a pen. On the paper was written.

HIRUZEN SARUTOBI - TEACHER

NAWAKI - BROTHER

DAN KATO – FIRST LOVE

JIRAIYA – TRUE LOVE

"Kakashi your going on that list."

She looked up as if speaking to him in heaven. She then scribbled down a name. It now read.

HIRUZEN SARUTOBI - TEACHER

NAWAKI - BROTHER

DAN KATO – FIRST LOVE

JIRAIYA – TRUE LOVE

KAKASHI HATAKE – TRUSTED FRIEND

She may have thought he was a retard at times, but she still cared for him. She till trusted him like a true lover, not in so many ways. Just like as Ino says 'BFF.' She then folded the paper by four and shoved it in her clothing. Kakashi should be happy. When she put her clothing back on he would be close to her heart and the most favorite things that perverts like him loved; her breasts. She then set off.

Naruto undressed like his short were on fire. Then took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then rushed Gai to dress and then shoved him out of the room. Shortly after that he went to the sink by the restroom. He turned on the tap to cold. Naruto splashed his face with the water. He stared into the mirror, a glare heaved at himself. His teeth had grown again a few inches and his whiskers were getting darker. He too was confused as to the reason of such a weird thing. Naruto then left as well.

Asuma and Kurenia shared a good 20 minutes in the changing room doing things that well even Kakashi thought was wrong. They then headed out wrapped in their towels.

They all arrived. Outside the hot springs looked beautiful, but the thought of all of them naked in there was kinda awkward. First was Tsunade. Normally she wouldn't do this, but she was in it to make everyone sweat. So she stripped the towel off and threw it on the ground. Now naked she swung her hips and slipped in the water like a sinful treat. Naruto was now blushing like a fool and was dripping blood from his nose. Gai just kept a slight grin on his face.(something tells me he's used to looking at naked women, no no icha for you Gai-sensei XD) Asuma of course was burying his face in Kurenia's shoulder as he held her waist. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura just gawked.

Gai then took full advantage of the quiet and slipped in by Tsunade. Taking the soaked towel out of the water. He wasn't letting anyone other then a pink haired lady see that. Naruto did the same and sat on the right hand of Tsunade instead. Asuma and Kurenia just took off the towels and slipped in across from Tsunade. Naruto's nosebleed was back. Sakura with her big belly felt bad so she did was Gai did. Ino well as bad as she felt it wasn't stopping her. She dropped the towel and ran in quickly. Hinata didn't want to get her towel wet, but she didn't want to get seen in that way. Naruto cautiously under the water reached up and took the towel. She stood nude in front of everyone.

Hinata began to cry. Her right arm falling over her breasts and her left hand her lower ***cough*. **She went to run from the group that now glared at Naruto. But he had succeeded in his goal, making Ino jealous. So just to make Ino even more pissed he jumped up and took Hinata in the water by her shoulders. He twisted her to fit within his lap. His naked lap. Realizing this Hinata now to had a nosebleed and a raging blush.

The group was now silent except Tsunade. Her drinks from earlier were starting to sink in.

"See Naruto that blush from earlier. I told you that when they thought we did it you would blush if we didn't. Thank you for proving it you damn pervert." She slurred.

Gai was now laughing. He was killing over in laughter, so much so he was crying while he laughed.

"And Gai, something tells me you liked what you saw."

A cheesy superior smirk crossed over Tsunade's drunken form. Gai stopped his laughter and stretched a arm around her. Like a teenager he did that dumb move. Just to make Sakura Jealous. Tsunade being drunk as ever leaned into him. He turned a bright red. Naruto sat up just enough to make it so Hinata was showing a lot more then cleavage.

"Naruto have some decency." Sakura and Ino stated.

He pouted bringing her back in the water. Asuma was still hiding. Kurenia was holding her mouth from laughter. She could now hear Asuma snoring by her ear. Tsunade was now laughing.

"Ha! Now just to get Naruto and Gai to do the same and we can have you all to ourselves. So that we may have our own fun." She wiggled her brow in emphasis.

Naruto and Gai released the females went running; trying to cover the worse nosebleeds they had ever had. The problem was they had forgot their towels.

"I meant shopping you sick bastards!"

To Be Continued In Next Chapter...

**Author Note: Hey guys, the next chapter will follow the boys.**


	11. Streakers

**Chapter Eleven**

**Streakers**

"NARUTO RUN!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"

Gai slammed through a door. Naruto falling behind. The crowd behind them passing. Both covering themselves in very precious areas. The room was dark. They were glad of such a fact. Both gasping for air, they didn't need any light to help view each other.

"Who's in there."

The two looked at each other. The words 'shit' spelled across there faces. They both went to stand. A young girl, maybe seven came into the room. She was with pigtails and wearing a cute little pink dress.

"Mommy are you home." She innocently called.

The boys quickly grabbed things around them. They raced around like fools. She opened the door. The boys stood waving with there left hands. The other hands using for cover. Naruto held a small sand bucket, just enough to hide his manhood. Gai a teddy bear. The girl gave them both large blue eyes. She looked them up and down. Confused and unaware of who the men were. She looked up at Naruto.

"Your not mommy."

She backed slowly into the doorway. Gai reached out, catching the handle.

"No, but is your daddy home."

She shook her head. Her eyes pinched shut as she fought Gai for the door.

"Can we come in."

Naruto came up from behind him and smacked him. A disgruntled look placed on Naruto.

"You sound like a pedophile."

The girls eyes widened. Her little hands gripping the door handle. She went to pull the door shut again. Gai pulled again. Yanking her slightly forward with his strength. The girl began to panic. Tears sliding down her cheeks.

"NOOO! LET GO! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Please don't say those things, people will get the wrong idea." Naruto cued.

His hand in the air trying to caution her, but she refused and continued to scream for help.

"MR.! STOP PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MR. TEDDY!"

"Step away from the child."

The boys slowly turned around. The villagers sat there giving strange glares. All with their arms crossed and there legs slanted in disposition.

"We were just trying to get her help." Naruto whined.

"I doubt she can help you in that category, you sick mother fuckers."

"No, please give us another chance."

Gai grabbed his arm and started towards the street. The villagers followed, again. Naruto took a sharp turn, separating the two. Naruto was now free. He ran as fast as he could so he could hide. Gai on the other hand dodged assorted items while still clutching the teddy bear.

Naruto took another sharp turn, a dead end. He sighed sliding against the brick wall. But it was quiet to soon for him to relax. Here came the retard Gai. He threw the teddy bear at Naruto.

"Aha, this is payback for leaving me behind."

The group at the resort had been called to pick the boys up from the local authorities. And told that if they didn't keep them in the resort they would be forced to leave. They were forced to apologize to the young girl and by her a new teddy bear.

**Author Note:HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA! I LOVE MYSELF! Sorry I'm being Kakashi and we all know he's having a mental breakdown being as all he can see is Gai fat ass getting in the way of everything.**


	12. Shit Happens When You Sleep On Your Bes

**Chapter Twelve**

**Shit Happens When You Sleep On Your Best Friend**

They had finally finished there business at the resort. They now set off with silence. It was nice enough, but not after the call they had received. The boys received stern talking. But they didn't realize what they 'caused. The worry they had when the group was split up and they didn't know where they were. They searched everywhere. Frantic and scared that they would never see Naruto or Gai again. They may have been odd. Did strange things, but they were the little family that the group had. They all sat like before. Poor Hinata alone again.

"Naruto don't do that again. Most importantly Gai never scare me like that again or I'll kill you."

Sakura forced back the tears that swelled up in here eyes again. Slowly the car fell into silence again. Everyone falling into a deep sleep as Asuma drives.

(Sakura Dream)

"_I found you!" Kakashi cheered._

_He appeared from under the blanket on her back. Holding Sakura's waist. Her body merely covered by her hair and arms._

"_Looks like I found another ecchi part of your body. I love you!" Kakashi laughed._

_A grin plastered on his unmasked face._

"_Jeez whats with this all of a sudden?"_

_She shifted in his grasp. Laying her chin on her hands. A smile on her lips. One of his hands disappeared and stroked her hair._

"_You know you have pretty hair, so pretty. It's soft too. That's why I like it long."_

"_Then for you I'll never cut it."_

"_Really!."_

"_Really, Really." She promised._

_He pulls her into his lap to seal the idea with a kiss._

She woke upset and in tears.

"Give me scissors now!"

Naruto who had woke as well handed her his out of his bag. She took them directly to her hair and cried.

"I could cut it. He wouldn't even have a say."

(Naruto Dream)

"_Jeez you baka!" Ino screamed._

_She shoved his face away. Naruto with a now blackened eye. He had yet another failed attempt to get his girlfriend to kiss him._

"_I just-"_

"_What did I say about getting into fights with **Sasuke**!"_

_She stormed off leaving Naruto on the couch. A frown lay on his face. His expression hidden in his hands._

"_I only punched him because he called you a whore." He whispered under his breathe._

_She came running back in slamming things as she went. Bringing the pan she had in hand from the kitchen and pointing it at him._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!"_

"_Nothing I mean. I didn't say-"_

_He was interrupted as she hit him abruptly in the head. Leaving him bewildered and dizzy. He spent that night wondering the rainy streets with a bloody nose, black eye, and a concussion. He fell asleep in a ally._

Naruto woke up quietly. Handed her the tool and listened to her cry.

"Cutting your hair won't solve anything."

He looked to his right to find the sake bottle still in Tsunade's sleeping grip.

(Ino Dream)

_Sasuke sat quietly in the car. Putting the buttons to his shirt together. Ino pulling up her skirt. All in the back seat._

"_Sasuke. I have to tell you something."_

"_Hmm."_

_She looked at him with a glare._

"_It's important you know!" She screams._

"_Hmm."_

_A sigh was dispelled from he breathe._

"_Never mind."_

_He looked over to her. A blank expression as usual._

"_Did you say something."_

Ino woke up and screamed. Her hands balled into fists.

"YOU BAKA!"

"God why do you always call me that!" Naruto hissed.

She reached up and smacked him upside the head.

(Kurenia Dream)

_Asuma climbed out of the water in a white speedo. Just like the man in the commercials. He was dripping wet and his six pack shined against the lights. His hair wavering in front of his lustful expression as he walked towards her. He grasped her waist. A cold shiver went down her spine. He then kissed her._

_*CENSORED*_

_*CENSORED*_

_*CENSORED*_

Kurenia woke up with a sigh. Holding her wet dream closely to her heart. Even though it was cheesy as hell. Asuma found it amusing to hear her whisper his name in her sleep. So he now laughed as she held a sweet grin.

(Tsunade Dream)

_*****CENSORED*_

_*CENSORED*_

_*CENSORED*_

_*CENSORED*_

Tsunade woke up with a grin. But to find the whole car fighting.

"OK who pissed in who's cheerios!" Tsunade shouted.

The car ignored her. Gai was mostly busy hearing from Sakura how he moaned her name enchantingly when he was asleep. He didn't remember the dream, but he sure as hell wished he did.

"I didn't have a wet dream. Y-you did!" Kurenia guarded to Asuma's laughter.

"A FREAKING PAN! You know you could of just hit me yourself!" Naruto yelled.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" Wailed Gai.

"Awe Jiraiya has amazing tongue work." Sighed Tsunade.

The whole car went dead silent. The only one daring to speak was Naruto.

"EWEEE~!" He screamed.

**Author Note: **Yo guys sorry I hadn't updated. I was well sick a lot haha. So I hoped you enjoyed Tsunade's banter.


	13. Oh No!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Oh No!**

"We're almost home guys;" Asuma exasperated.

Naruto was currently snuggled into Gai's shoulder. Kurenia was in the passenger seat curled up to Asuma's arm. Tsunade was being fought over by Ino and Sakura for the pillow situation her breasts made.

"Is anyone back there even listening anymore."

All the girls in the back glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A slight gagging sound was heard.

"Sakura, Ino do we need to stop for you."

"No I'm good sensei, but Sakura might blow chunks all over Tsunade-sama here."

She pointed at Sakura who held her mouth. Tsunade curved to the side in a disgusted exaggeration.

"Gotcha."

He adverted the passing car and stopped along side the road. At least he tried, but failed as Kurenia woke up scaring him. They smacked into something hard. As they all opened their eyes they found a large tree imbedded in the engine.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Sakura dashed out of the car vomiting just out the car door. She slowly and disgustedly walked around to the front and went to check the damages. She found it to be bad, but her thoughts were eased with the soft grass that cushioned the space in between her toes. If this was a huge ass cactus and Asuma was the cursing Kakashi she would know this scene.

"Guys."

She stopped their constant bickering and yelling as they all looked at her mixed expression.

"It's like he's sending us a message. I mean we need to tell each other everything. Like he told me..." Her voice faded as her head upturned to the clouds.

It was obvious Hinata had took the other road. She was always on the cautious side and well Asuma was confident with his driving skills.

"Sakura you alright?" Naruto asked carefully.

She simply forgot they were even there. The peaceful meadow they had ran themselves into randomly was so calming. Gai noticing this climbed over Naruto and out the left door as well. Stepping over the foul smelling content and stepped up from behind her.

"I wonder if he is."

She sunk her shoulders into him.

The rest of the just sat in silence. Well except for Asuma who had flown out of the car like a bird and dashed around sputtering around about his precious car. The group chuckled lightly as he did so.

"Tsunade!"

They all looked at Ino in the back seat. She held her stomach as her face twisted in pain for a moment.

"It's time."

**Author Note: **Awe epic cliffhanger :) I thought I'd get into the updating mood. You can thank my buddies for lifting up my spirits. Review and you might just get a none cliffhanger next time.


End file.
